characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Texas
'''Agent Texas '''is one of the main characters of the internet series Red vs. Blue. Background Tex is a fragment of the Alpha A.I., a highly advanced Artificial Intelligence that was designed after the personality and memories of Leonard Church, the director of Project Freelancer. To get more A.I.'s, which would then be paired with members of Project Freelancer to make them more effective combatants, Church would torture the Alpha until it developed multiple personalities, then extract the personalities to create A.I. fragments. Tex is the Beta A.I., the fragment the represents Church's memories of his deceased wife Allison. After he creation, Tex was placed in a robot body and entered into Project Freelancer by Church, quickly rising up the leaderboards and earning the ire of Agent Carolina, Church's daughter and the former top Freelancer before Tex showed up. After learning about how corrupt Project Freelancer was from C.T., Tex went rogue and escaped the facility. Many years later, Tex intercepted a distress call from Blood Gulch, where she met the Red and Blue soldiers stationed there, and joined the Blue team for a bit. While there, the A.I. installed in her armor, Omega, went on a rampage and started possessing other people in Blood Gulch, forcing the Reds and Blues to fight against him. Powers & Abilities * '''A.I Powers: '''As an A.I in a robotic body, Tex doesn't feel pain, fatigue, and can't get injured. She can also manipulate any technology, ranging from computers, machines, weaponry, and vehicles. Tex can experience time at a much slower rate than humans, and take control of machines or people wearing Spartan armor by using it as a body. * '''Fighting Skill: '''Considered to be one of the most skilled agents of Project Freelancer, she has impressive fighting skills, as she dominated Sarge, Simmons, Grif, and Tucker with ease. She was able to simultaneously curbstomp York, Maine, and Wyoming at once, and can take multiple Insurrection soldiers, including C.T and the Insurrection leader. Her fighting style consists of single powerful blows, and she is adept at disarming others. She is good at avoiding attacks and waiting for an opening to strike, and she is not above using unfair methods like punching someone where the sun never shines. * '''Marksmanship: '''Tex shows great skills with firearms, like accurately shooting Wyoming's legs without even looking, and even destroyed a Hornet with her rocket launcher while jumping over a ramp with her motorcycle. * '''Intelligence: '''Tex is show to have phenomenal intellect, and is not afraid to set up traps around the battlefield. She set up mine fields and explosives around a battlefield, which successfully caught both the Meta and Wash off-guard, and she can use the environment to her advantage. * '''Armor Enchantments: '''Special enhancements that are loaded in the user's armor, granting them special abilities. ** '''Strength Boost: '''Boosts Tex's strength to superhuman levels. ** '''Active Camouflage: '''Bends light around Tex's armor, making her near-completely invisible. Equipment * '''SMG: '''Tex's preferred weapon in combat, it holds a total of sixty rounds and has an automatic fire mode. It can fire up to fifteen rounds per second, and Tex can dual-wield them if needed. * '''Battle Rifle: '''Can shoot in a burst of three rounds and holds a total of thirty-six rounds. * '''Magnum: '''Her secondary weapon, which shoots a single round with each shot. It can hold a total of eight rounds, and the bullets can break through solid concrete. It can also be loaded with paralyzing paint rounds, which are used to immobilize targets. * '''Sniper Rifle: '''Holds a total of four rounds and can cover a range of 2300 meters. * '''Rocket Launcher: '''Can hold up to two rockets and can fire one rocket per second. * '''Combat Knife: '''An ordinary combat knife which is used for slashing and stabbing. * '''Frag Grenades: '''Well... just ordinary grenades. * '''Plasma Grenades: '''Grenades made of plasma, which stick to whatever they hit and explode after three seconds. * '''Spike Grenades: '''Grenades with spikes on them, which let it stick to whatever it hits. When it detonates, it releases a barrage of spikes. * '''Motorcycle: '''Tex's main mode of transportation is a motorcycle capable of moving faster than speeding cars.. Feats Strength * Casually punches and kicks through steel walls * Is able to send the Meta, who is heavy enough to crush a Warthog, flying * Smashed Wyoming head-first into a stone column with enough force to break it. * Easily flipped Sheila, who weighed sixty-six tons * Knocked the black right off Tucker * With several punches, was able to trash a thick, metal door and send it flying * Charged into both Sarge and Grif and crashed through a metal crate * Lifted and threw a falling metal crate filled to the brim with medical packs, and the impact of the metal crate dropping onto Tex caused to dent * Broke a large chunk of ice * Kicked a machine gun out of a turret Speed * Can dodge point-blank shotgun blasts, rifle rounds and missiles * Outran a heat-seeking missile shot from a rocket launcher * Caught the Meta in mid-air. * Dodged each and every heat-seeking missile shot from South Dakota's missile pod * Ran across a hallway while evading chain gun fire, which has a fire rate of six hundred rounds per second. * Dodged a plasma grenade that was thrown right behind her * Punched a grenade back at the person who threw it * Shot down York, Maine and Wyoming the instant they left cover Durability * Can shrugs off charges from the Meta, which can break stone pillars and send people flying * Took an explosion head-on * Was able to block punches from the Meta with relative ease * Survived being shot by a machine gun turret from a tank without a scratch * Took a stab in the back with a combat knife and survived a tomahawk to the chest Skill * Is said to be the most skilled and the most powerful of the Freelancers * Bested York, Maine, and Wyoming in a 1-vs.-3 match with ease * Took out several agents during the assaults on Project Freelancer * Killed numerous Wyoming clones. * Defeated Sarge, Simmons, Grif, and Tucker without any weapons * Held her own against Wash and the Meta simultaneously for quite a while Weaknesses * Designed to fail * Can be killed for good by an EMP Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Heroes Category:Red vs. Blue Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Firearms Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Deceased Category:Internet Show Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Robots